plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Infi-nut
'Infi-nut '''is a plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the fifth plant obtained in the Far Future. It has half of the toughness of a Wall-nut, but is capable of regenerating its health over time, provided that its projector remains intact. Almanac Entry Cost: 75 Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Elevated Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. Special: regenerates health over time As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Infi-nut will restore itself to full health and create a force field in front of himself that will block all lanes. The force field absorbs a total of 200 bites or 10 smashes from a Gargantuar, and can also block flying zombies, similar to what Tall-nut can do. Strategies Infi-nut's role is similar to Wall-nut: as a buffer layer between offensive plants and zombies. Compared to Wall-nut, Infi-nut can regenerate its health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid and therefore requires less maintenance. Its faster recharge also allows the player to set up defense earlier. However, Infi-nut is only half as durable and cost more sun, so it is less suited for holding off choke points either in Frostbite Caves, or generated by using Garlic or Sweet Potato. The Plant Food ability is arguably the most useful aspect of Infi-nut, as it allows the player to fortify an entire column of plants against zombies without using up space, similar to Pumpkin in the first game. Additionally, the force field will stop a wide variety of zombies that can otherwise crush, disable or circumvent other defensive plants, such as Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite, and Punk Zombie. Even Gargantuars will need up to ten smashes in order to overcome the force field. Infi-nut is a useful plant in Last Stand. Not only is it cheaper than Tall-nut, but it can also regenerate health and save the player's sun for other offensive plants, as said earlier. However, Tall-nuts can last four times longer than Infi-nuts and usually can last a whole level without needing to be replaced. They can also block flying enemies without the use of Plant Food. Using Infi-nut is not suggested in Ancient Egypt levels with Explorer Zombies, as they can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing it from coming back. However, the force field of Infi-nut's Plant Food effect cannot be burnt by Explorer Zombies, but rather force them to eat while holding the torch. In Dark Ages, Infi-nut is the only plant that can survive reflected projectiles by Jester Zombies, as it can let the hologram die but not the projector and it can keep being delayed. It can also block Wizard Zombies with its force field, although the plant itself can still be transformed into a sheep. In Big Wave Beach, Infi-nut's force field can be used to counter Fisherman Zombies and Surfer Zombies. The force field can block cast fishing hooks, and will force Surfer Zombie to crash land and deploy its surfboard. However, be aware that if a Surfer Zombie crash lands in the lane with the Infi-nut, it will be able to crush Infi-nut and instantly destroy the force field. In Frostbite Caves, Infi-nut's force field can be used to block incoming snowballs from Hunter Zombies. In addition, it can stop the advance of the ice blocks pushed by the Troglobite. In Lost City, Infi-nut's force field is useful against the Excavator Zombie and Bug Zombie. Excavator Zombie cannot dig up or move past the force field and is forced to strike it, while Bug Zombie cannot fly over it. However, it does not protect against Lost Pilot Zombie if the zombie drops down to a same column as the force field. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Infi-nut's force field can stop the advance of Punk Zombies and Arcade Zombies. Additionally, Infi-nut is capable of blocking the shock wave generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar regardless of health, and therefore will be crucial to the plants' survival in Greatest Hits. This also makes the shock wave attack somewhat of an asset to the player, as the Gargantuar will futilely continue to send out sonic blasts and will be delayed until the Infi-nut is destroyed. Avoid using Infi-nut against Ankylosaurus in Jurassic Marsh as they can still be pushed, even with Plant Food. If they come with large groups of zombies, they can easily destroy all the Infi-nuts. They should also not be used against Prospector Zombies or any zombies assisted to the back by Pterodactyl as they will target the hologram directly instead of the force field. Also, avoid using Infi-nut against Turquoise Skull Zombie as he will destroy both the hologram and the shield in one hit. However, the projector will still remain (unless Gargantuars appear). In level objectives where collecting at least a certain amount of sun is needed, the player can keep a normal zombie stuck using 2 Infi-nuts placed adjacently to each other, and keep the zombie on the tile forever until the player kills it. Because when one Infi-nut goes down, the other will have respawned, giving time for the other to respawn. This gives time for the player to make sun in the Final Wave, and thus completing the level easily. Trivia *Explorer Zombie (with his torch lit), Zombie Parrot, Zombie King, Surfer Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, Glitter Zombie and MC Zom-B (with their jams playing), Gargantuar, Super-Fan Imp that is launched to an Infi-nut without Plant Food, Zombot War Wagon, and Zombot Tomorrow-tron can completely destroy Infi-nut's projector. Barrel Roller Zombie (with his barrel), Pianist Zombie, and Turquoise Skull Zombie can destroy the hologram. However, the projector stays intact. *It is the only plant that can regenerate itself completely over time, hence the name "Infi-nut." *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie with his bailing wire intact approaches Infi-nut's barrier then eats it, the Zombie Chickens on him will visibly disappear, but they are actually still there. Once attacked, the Zombie Chickens will then appear and eat the barrier. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, an Infi-nut will not count as losing a plant. **However, in Plant Maze II, letting the hologram itself disappear will count as losing the endangered plant, and the player will lose the level. *If the player plants it over a damaged version of it, it will not regenerate, but no sun will be spent which renders the Wall-nut First Aid useless on this plant. This was fixed in the 2.9 update. *Mecha-Football Zombies, Glitter Zombies (when the pop jam plays), any zombies flung by ankylosaurus, Zombot War Wagon, and Zombot Tomorrow-tron can take out its Plant Food barrier in one hit. *If a Swashbuckler Zombie lands and there is an Infi-nut in the fifth column while there is a presence of its barrier instead of eating the barrier, he will eat it and once eaten, the barrier will also be gone. This is because the it is the one making those barriers; however, there will still be a barrier if there are other Infi-nuts fed with Plant Food. *Even if it used its Plant Food effect and is turned into sheep by Wizard Zombie, its barrier will not vanish. **This also happens with the Octo Zombie's octopi. *If it is on the lawn and regenerates twice, the player gets the Re-Re Spawn achievement. *If Sweet Potato is planted behind its barrier and the player feeds it with Plant Food, attracted zombies can pass through the barrier. *If Potato Mine is planted behind its barrier, zombies on the other side of the barrier can still detonate (and be killed) by it. *It was originally going to cost 125 sun. *Two Infi-nuts are enough to trap a zombie in one place, as they will take turns regenerate themselves and get eaten, buying time for the other to regenerate. *Shockwaves generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar can pass through its force field. **However, they cannot pass through its projector. *If it swaps place with an Escape Root while it has a barrier in front of it, the barrier will remain in place. *In the Chinese version, it is very useful in Sky City, as it is immune to all attacks from Zombot Battle Eagle-tron, and it can survive the storms that occur in the levels. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Far Future plants Category:Far Future Category:Defensive plants